Amor e Amizade
by Srta. Miyuki
Summary: Por que desistimos do nosso primeiro amor...?" A vida de Karol era simples e normal. Quase normal. Nunca havia se apaixonado. Mas seus sentimentos irão ficar de cabeça pra baixo num piscar de olhos graças a visita que fez a casa de sua amiga.
1. De Um Mau Pressentimento ao Sofrimento

** Aviso: **Todos os personagens são de minha autoria. Não plagiei nenhum personagem.

** Título da Fanfic**: Amor e Amizade

** Título do Capítulo**: De Um Mau Pressentimento ao Sofrimento

** Autora**: Srtá. Miyuki

Frio. Muito frio. Estava muito frio naquela maravilhosa noite... Ou o que era pra ser maravilhosa.

Um dia antes eu estava caminhando em direção à casa de uma amiga. Ela havia convidado-me para passar a noite lá, assistir uns filmes, navegar na internet, essas coisas todas. Mas por algum motivo, eu não me sentia bem. Meu coração batia aceleradamente, e eu sentia que algo de errado ia acontecer.

Quando cheguei à casa dela, antes de tocar a campainha, vi um lindo rapaz de olhos azuis acinzentados e cabelos prateados. Pele alva, e aparentemente, macia. Vestia uma camisa social de botões, branca. Calça preta. Sapatos sociais. A descrição da perfeição.

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. Sorri de volta.

— Olá. — ele veio até mim e falou.

— O-Olá. — respondi timidamente.

— É a casa da sua amiga? — perguntou, olhando agora para a casa.

— S-Sim... Eu vim passar a n-noite aqui... — novamente, respondi, tímida. A beleza dele era estonteante. Uma brisa havia passado e senti um cheiro maravilhoso. O perfume dele. Era de uma fragância de uma colônia cara... Inebriante.

— Então você deve ser a Karol. — supôs e sorriu.

— S-Sim... Como sabe?

— Sou irmão da Luna. Me chamo Diego, prazer. — e estendeu-me a sua mão. Apertei a dele.

— Prazer. — sorri.

— Seu sorriso é lindo. Deveria fazê-lo com mais frequência. — me surpreendi com as palavras dele... Na época, ainda era ingênua. Mas... Na época, as palavras pareciam tão verdadeiras.

Entramos na casa, e ele me guiou até o quarto de minha amiga, Luna. Ela correu e me abraçou.

— Nyaaa, que bom que veio, Karol! — sorriu — Estava te esperando... O combinado eram 18:00, por que não veio mais cedo?! Já são 18:20!

— Desculpa, Luna! É que eu fiquei conversando com o Diego ali na frente... — corei.

— Hum... Diego, né? — ela me olhou com um sorriso maroto, mas de repente, olhou-me seriamente. — Karol, não se deixe enganar. Ele só tem palavras para lhe oferecer, nada mais que isso. Seria perca de tempo você se apaixonar por ele.

— Ei, calma lá! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele! — retruquei. Mas não adiantou, ela ainda continuou com o rosto passivo, porém, sério.

— Karol, eu estou falando sério. Ele já te deu alguma cantada, não?

— Já... — adimiti. E que cantada...

— Então sugiro parar de pensar nisso. Ele irá te fazer sofrer como fez às outras. — disse, enquanto tomava chá verde. (N.A.: Sério, de onde surgiu isso?! O.o')

— O que e-ele fez...? — perguntei, aflita. Meu coração já palpitava por ele, eu sabia. Mas queria negar. Como apenas palavras poderiam fazer isso comigo, que nunca cedi a nenhum garoto?

— Ele nunca encostou um dedo nelas... Dizia palavras bonitas, mas nunca sorria verdadeiramente para elas... Ele nunca foi a algum baile com alguma delas... Ou seja: nunca encostou um dedo nelas... Elas queriam mais que palavras bonitas... E então, não resistiam, e imploravam por ele. Faziam de tudo, as coisas mais absurdas para tentar conquistá-los. Me ameaçavam. E ele as ameaçava, se isso acontecia. Por isso não tenho amigas, fora você — terminara tudo com um sorriso triste... Não podia apaixonar-me, não mais, pelo Diego, se isso fazia minha melhor amiga sofrer.

Jantei lá, conversei com os pais dela, mas evitei olhar o Diego. Eu fiquei para lavar a louça, e Luna foi alugar um DVD de terror para nós assistirmos. Os pais haviam saído para o Bingo, e apenas eu e o Diego ficamos na casa. Enquanto lavava a louça, sentia alguém me observar. Mas não me virava para ver quem era, já que eu sabia que era o Diego, me atiçando. Quando a sensação era tão forte, que me virei. E o vi. A camisa de botões aberta até a metade, um olhar felino, os cabelos bagunçados. A visão dos deuses. A perfeição. Até que eu finalmente me virei; não aguentava mais vê-lo.

— Me evitando...? — perguntou, se aproximando.

— Estou sim. — respondi, firmemente. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso com a resposta, mas voltou a sorrir, segundo a Luna, falsamente.

— Por quê...? Sou tão repugnante assim?

— Porque você fez várias garotas sofrerem. Não quero sofrer. Nem magoar a minha melhor amiga. — respondi, evitando o contato visual, e lavando a louça ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah... Então você já está assim, é? — a frase soou bruta. E eu não gostei. E eu nada pronunciei. — Tem razão, melhor não se apaixonar... Não por mim. — e quando ele falou isso, me virei, e encarei o rosto dele. Ele estava triste. E, por incrível que pareça, vi uma lágrima descendo.

— Você... Está chorando...! — me surpreendi. Não esperava por essa. Não mesmo.

— Sou humano... Eu choro também. — ele disse, ofendido, limpando a lágrima solitária.

— Por que choras...?

— A pergunta certa é: Por **quem** eu choro. Choro por uma garota... Brinquei com os sentimentos dela, e depois de um tempo, senti que estava apaixonado. Mas ela achou quer era tudo brincadeira minha, se magoou, e nunca me perdoou. Hoje temos uma relação superficial. E por isso, brinco com os sentimentos dos outros, pois assim eu tento entender o que se passou na mente dela, analisando os outros. Mas é impossível. Nunca consigo.

— Você não está tentando brincar comigo agora, está? — perguntei, receosa.

— Não... E me desculpe por antes. Não quis fazê-lo. Já é quase automático. — riu.

— Sem problemas. — ri junto. Mas depois fiquei séria — E então, quem é a garota?

— É a Luna. — disse, com o rosto passivo.

— O que?! A sua **irmã**?! — gritei. Como isso poderia ter acontecido?!

— Sim... Por incrível que possa parecer, foi por ela quem me apaixonei, e estou apaixonado até hoje.

Kraft!

Ouvimos um barulho de copo se quebrando. Olhei para a porta da cozinha, e vi Luna, de olhos arregalados, e a mão desta parecia que estava segurando algo invisível.

— Não brinque mais comigo, Diego... Não mais... Por favor... Pare de tentar convencer-se de que gosta de mim... É uma ilusão... Pare, por favor... — Ela pediu, e saiu correndo para o quarto, em prantos.

Diego abaixou a cabeça, e chorou. Eu terminei de lavar a louça e juntei os cacos de vidro, varri, e passei pano no local. Enquanto eu fazia tudo isso, Diego contava sobre as outras meninas, e sobre Luna.

— Sabe... Já reparou que a Luna tem as raízes do cabelo mais escuros que a ponta? É natural. Os pais dela também tem isso... Eu sou adotado. Os nossos pais pensam que eu não sei, mas eu encontrei os documentos da adoção um dia desses...

— Nossa, adotado? — perguntei, enquanto subíamos a escada.

— Sim, adotado. Minha família é ucraniana. Minha pele é branca demais, meus cabelos também. Os meus olhos são de família.

— Então você já sabe quem é a sua família?

— Infelizmente, não. Descobri tudo pela internet, mas é quase impossível descobrir quem são meus pais.

Nos separamos e eu fui para o quarto de Luna, onde ela dormia. Dormi no colchão mesmo... E sonhei com os dois irmãos juntos, em um reino distante, na época de reis e rainhas.

-x To Be Continue x-


	2. Segundo dia de Sofrimento

**Aviso**: Todos os personagens são de minha autoria. Nenhum deles foi plagiado.

**Título da Fanfiction**: Amor e Amizade

**Título do Capítulo**: Segundo Dia de Sofrimento

**Autora**: Srtá. Miyuki

Estava tão bom dormir naquele colchão... Porém, eu precisava acordar para a realidade, e encará-la de frente: Não posso me apaixonar pelo Diego. Não sei se você lembra, mas ontem conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa, irmão de minha melhor amiga, e me apaixonei à primeira vista. Essa foi a minha primeira paixão desde que eu me reconheça como gente. E agora, tenho de abrir mão da mesma... Não sei como, mas tenho de fazer isso... Pois, se não o fizer, estarei magoando duas pessoas queridas: Diego, pelo qual me apaixonei, uma paixão que floresceu do nada, mas é forte demais, e Luna, que não quer que eu me apaixone. Por quê? Diego magoou Luna; ele brincou com ela, mas se apaixonou de verdade... E ela ficou magoada por ele ter brincado, e acha que este está continuando a brincar com ela... Complicado, né?

E eu me intrometi nessa... Agora eu tenho de sair... Antes que a minha melhor amiga rompa a amizade comigo. Amizade que tanto prezo.

— Karol, já acordou? — perguntou-me Luna, com a voz sonolenta.

— Uhum... — respondi.

— Karol, vamos fazer o café da manhã. — disse, levantando-se da cama.

— Eu já vou, irei tomar banho antes... Preciso despertar. — falei, normalmente. Mas a verdade, era que eu não queria ter que encarar o Diego tão cedo. Detalhe: são 8:00. Ninguém merece ter de ver a face do ser pelo qual você tem de esquecer nesse horário, né? Não conheço uma alma viva que raciocine direito a esse horário.

— Tá, eu vou fazer o café então. — resmungou.

Eu peguei uma muda de roupa da mochila, uma toalha, e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Me despi, e fui em direção ao chuveiro. A água quente em contato com a minha pele me desestressou, e eu pude pensar com mais clareza. Pude visualizar o que teria de ser feito... E o plano todo já estava em mente. Era simples... Mas machucaria apenas a uma pessoa: eu; o que é bom para todos.

Desliguei o chuveiro, me sequei, me vesti, e enrolei meu cabelo com a toalha, afinal, estava molhada.

Desci receosa... O que eu viria a sentir quando o visse? O que ele acharia de mim quando eu por em prática o meu plano de esquecê-lo? O que a **Luna** iria pensar de mim? Era uma escolha, que eu já fiz, agora só falta eu conseguir tirar tudo do papel, e sofrer as consequências.

— Bom dia, Karol. Vai ficar parada na escada mesmo? — perguntou, sorridentemente, Diego. Como ele estava lindo, o cabelo molhado, o sorriso maravilhoso... Quase babei, literalmente. Mas tive de me controlar. Me limitei a sorrir. Se abrisse a boca, com certeza, haveriam gotas e gotas pingando sob a escada. — Dormiu bem?

— Oh, sim, dormi sim. — me controlei para não lhe dizer que não, que quase não dormi, por pensar nele e na Luna.

— Que bom — sorriu novamente — Vamos tomar café? A Luna já deve ter preparado.

— Hum... — não que isso possa ser considerado uma fala, mas eu disse isso, ao sentir um aroma delicioso de bolo... E mel... Existe bolo de mel? — Que cheiro maravilhoso é esse?

— É um bolo de mel com limão que a Luna prepara toda manhã.

Assim que chegamos na cozinha, vimos Luna sentada na ponta da mesa, sorrindo e comendo o bolo.

— Bfom fdia! — tentou dizer, mas só saía migalhas de bolo da boca dela. Foi hilário. Tanto, que comecei a rir. Escandalosamente. E me deitei no chão, e comecei a rolar. Agora pense: Luna com a boca cheia de bolo, tentando me acalmar e dizer pra parar; eu, rindo sem parar, e rolando no chão; e Diego, filmando tudo.

— Tá, parei... Vamos comer. — falei, me recompondo. — E Diego, apague o vídeo.

— Não. Vai ser de recordação quando eu estiver beeem velhinho. — e sorriu. Aah, como eu me perco naquele sorriso.

— Seu chato! — exclamou Luna, fazendo biquinho. Acho tãão fofo isso nela!

— Oooun, que fofa essa sua cara, Lu! — disse, apertando as bochechas dela.

— Ela não é fofa só quando faz essa cara, Karol. — disse Diego. Creio que ele não percebeu o que falou, pois quando se deu conta do que havia falado, ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e corou.

O clima, antes amigável e saudável, agora ficou tenso... Muito tenso. Luna correu para o quarto, e Diego abaixou a cabeça. Eu fiquei sem reação.

— Peça desculpas a ela por mim. Ela não me ouviria. — Diego disse, e foi embora. Ouvi ele pegar a moto que ficava na garagem, e partir para o lado esquerdo da rua.

Eu subi as escadas, e entrei no quarto de Luna. Não a vi. Devia estar no banheiro.

— Luna... — comecei — Luna, ele me pediu pra te pedir desculpas... Você o desculpa? — ela saiu de dentro do banheiro, e o que eu vi, me deu vontade de chorar também. Ela estava chorando, muito. Seu rosto estava inchado, o sorriso de sempre não estava mais lá. — Luna... Não fique assim... — me aproximei, tentando enxugar o rosto molhado de água e lágrimas.

— Karol... Ele sempre me machuca... Sempre brinca comigo... Como eu posso perdoá-lo?! — perguntou-me, agarrando-se a gola da minha camiseta, e chorando compulsivamente — Como, Karol, como?! Ele vive a brincar com os meus sentimentos... — continuou a chorar.

— Luna... Você já tentou ouví-lo? Já tentaram conversar a respeito disso...? — perguntei, já sentada, com Luna deitada no meu colo. Estava acariciando os cabelos desta, de forma que ela pudesse relaxar, e soltar tudo o que estava embutido nela.

— Não... Sinceramente, tenho medo. As palavras dele já encantaram tantas garotas, que sofreram depois... Não quero sofrer.

— Você o ama? — perguntei.

— Eu... Eu... Não sei... Sinceramente, não sei. Só sei que não sinto isso por ninguém... Além dele... — ela começou a chorar, e depois, dormiu. Ela dorme rápido, é sério.

Olhei para a janela, e vi Diego, prezando pelos sentimentos de Luna. O amor que ele sentia por ela era tão grande, que chegava a ser palpável. Cheguei a sentir um pouco de raiva dela, por desprezar um amor tão lindo. Depois, senti inveja. Queria aquele amor voltado pra mim. E logo após, senti compreensão por ela, e nada mais além do que eu já sentia por ele. Ela devia estar sofrendo, e estava confusa.

Deitei-a diretamente na cama, a cobri, fechei a porta. Lavei a louça restante, escrevi um bilhete, peguei minhas coisas, deixei o bilhete em cima do criado-mudo, e fui embora... Assim que cheguei em casa, me deitei em minha cama. Pensei... Pensei... Pensei... E pensei mais ainda... Quem poderia me ajudar no meu plano...? Luna sofria, e foi ela que escolheu isso. Eu precisava ajudar a pessoa que eu mais gosto, a conquistar a minha melhor amiga. Não ia ser fácil... E ainda tinha de esquecê-lo.

E a noite fria está terminando. A noite que está tendo de tudo para ser lindo e maravilhoso, virou um desastre total. Tudo por conhecer a minha amiga mais a fundo. Tudo por conhecer o meu primeiro amor.

E agora eu sonho... Sonho em poder ter o meu amor ao meu lado... Sonho com um garoto de olhos escuros, cabelos negros, e um total oposto de Diego... E um beijo com este, me leva para o inconsciente.

-x To Be Continue x-


End file.
